Presidents Kids
by TEAM HALE YESSS
Summary: Hi this is my 1st fan fiction.let me know if you like it or not. Its about how Alice ,Edward and Emmett Cullen are the presidents kids. Emmett is the oldest he is 18yrs.and a senior in high school. Than Alice and Edward are twins they are 16yrs.juniors in high school. Carlisle Cullen is the president wife Esme .The Hales dad just won vice president so they are moveing in.
1. Chapter 1

ALICE'S POV

Hi my name is Mary Alice Cullen I am 16yrs old. My dads name is Carlisle Cullen and my moms name is Esme Cullen. I also have two older brothers the frist one is Emmett Cullen he 18 yrs. Old he is a senior in high school well home school but that's the same anyway than there is Edward Cullen my twin brother of course he is the same age is me so we are both

Juniors. I know you are think normal family right? Well WRONG because my dad is the

President of the United States of America.

So you should already know where we live if not than we live in the WHITE HOUSE most people would think that is awesome but you have like two hundred something guards to watch your every move and us being the presidents kids we have to have two body guards with us at almost all times we don't have them is in are rooms and that's because there outside our door. Yep we do the same thing everyday school from seven am to two pm than you have a one hour break than you have 3 extra classes. After you have done all that you have to go wash up for dinner. Than we have family time for two hours the wash up again than bed time yep boarding I know but that was the last boarding day we are going to have for awhile... Just a little chapter to start with this is my 1st fan fiction. what do u think love it or like it or hate it let me know please.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's Pov.

Okay so now me and my brothers just found out that Steve Hale is are dad's new Vice President and normally vice presidents do not have kids. Than mom says that this is not normal because he and his wife has three kids. His wife's name is Lillian Hale. Than they also have twin's named Jasper and Rosalie they are seventeen years old also they are senior's in high school and than there is the baby of the family her name is Bella she is 16 years old and in the same grade as me and Edward. "Well this is going to be great not" I thought to myself than I was pulled for my bubble by Edward he was freaking out and yelling why do they have to live here and all kind of stuff witch if you know Edward you would no he never ever ever yells at anyone. Than I see from the Conner of my eyes mom and Emmett look shocked and a little freaked out by Edward. Than Edward sit down by me and didn't say anything for what seemed like hours but really only a few minute's he spoke up saying he was sorry for yelling and acting that way. I looked to see dad not even shocked outburst at all but his face with no emotion's at all final he started to talk saying that we need to check the room's for the Hale's to make sure everything is right because they will be here in one to two days. Plus to make them feel welcome in everyway any thing they need or want than we have to get it and treat them like family becuase "they are now and always will be your family so make them feel that way" I want no trouble when they arrive no goofing off, no yelling, no running around and last of all be nice all of you.

THAT'S IT FOR TODAY LOVE IT, LIKE IT, HATE IT LET ME KNOW CYA .


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's Pov.

Okay so right now I am getting ready to meet the Hale's in three hours. O did I mention that I can't even pick out my own outfit because every Presidents kid has to have their own fashion designer while she looks through my closet for as she put it the "best outfit that is not to bold or plain" whatever what I really want to wear is my black skinny jeans with forest green sweater with a black belt that goes around the waist and forest green knee high boots that I am not even allowed to have but me and my brothers both have cloths that normal teenager's wear but we are they only people that know we have them is mom and dad found out they would flip-out. Than I hear someone scream I jump when I hear it but it was just the designer coming out wit a dark blue sweater dress with black flats with silver buckles on them and silver bangles to wear one I was all dressed up she done my make up and spiked my hair all over the place and last she told me to put on bright glossy pink lip gloss.

Whoa I am final done with that so I walk out of my room to find my to guards that have to follow me everywhere I go annoying right anyway I start to skip to Edwards room I knock on the door four times that's something only me and him do to let each other know that its us. I hear him yell for me to come in so I do but my guards stay at the door with Edwards i walk in to see he is in his bathroom so I go sit on his bed and turn on the tv to love songs so I turn it up and listen. Than I feel the bed dip down some so I open one eye to see Edward laying next to me softly sing the song that was playing suddenly he ask how I feel about the Hale's living with us? So I sit up and say that I not that happy about it but I can live with it for dad. He only nods his head so I go on talk how I don't know how I am just going to treat strangers as real family that I have known all my life and about other little things to we hear a knock one the door well 3 knocks that would be Emmett so we yell at the same time come in and laugh together because Emmett always says that when we talk together it freaks him out so sometimes we do it just to annoy him it so funny. Emmett comes right in and jumps on the bed with us. We talk for alittle while to the guards come in saying dad and mom want us in the main living room on the first floor so Edward goes out first than me and last Emmett we all have two guards at are sides making every move we make it the same time weird right when me and my brothers where little we would all the sudden stop and watch as the other guards fell over each other and of course us being kids we had to laugh I mean what little kid wouldn't. final we arrive in the living room to see mom and dad sitting on the coach with five guards behind them. Yep of course dad gets three being the president and all if you ask me I don't think me and my brothers nee guards but to dad we do so I not going to fight with him over that. So than one of the guards told him that the Hale's where pulling in and now we wait me and the boys go stand by mom and dad once we got there we heard the guards coming to the door they knock once than came in with a older looking man and woman the man has darkish brown hair with piercing green eyes and looks and 6 foot so that must be Steve Hale. The woman has blonde hair to mid back and blue eyes and look like a model who is about 5'3 foot tall so I know that is Lillian Hale. Next comes in a pretty dark brown hair girl with it down to her shoulders with green eyes and is about 5'2 and I think that she is the baby of the family. Next a really pretty blonde hair that's a little curly past her shoulders she was about 5'6 with blue eyes she got to be the one with the twin brother wait if the looks like that what does her brother look like? O MY GOSH that is totally her twin brother but he is beautiful with piercing forest green eyes that are magic because I could look in them all the time. And boy his hair is honey blond curly a little long but perfect it cam down just above his eyes I would say he is about 6'3 or 6'2 something like that he is a true prince charming if only he could be my prince I almost laugh out loud to that because I guy like that would not want anything to do with a girl like me…the end to next time!:)

This only is longer than my others I hope you like it let me know what you think please thanks you for reading and I just want to say that I forgot to put this in my other chapters all twilight own to Stephenie Meyer


	4. Chapter 4

JASPER'S POV

Okay my name is Jasper Hale I'm seventeen years old and a senior in high school I also have a twin sister named Rosalie and than we have a baby sister named Bella she is sixteen years old a junior in high school. Than theirs my mom she is a very good mother to us but don't have a lot of time for us neither does dad because he was running for vice president witch he was never at home because he was out trying to gets votes and me and my sisters didn't want him to win because we have to be home schooled and have guards with us everywhere we go and that will get on my nerves so very bad because I hate when people are following me everywhere I go. So now we are packing are cloths and some of are favorite thing. I pack my guitar and song book than I was done so I want across the hall to Rosalie room to see what she is doing I walk in to see her room look at a tornado has came though it cloths everywhere on the floor bed. I look up to see her trying to get the third suitcase closed but I could tell she was having a lot of trouble because she was jumping on it trying to get it closed than Bella came in with her head down than she looked up at Rosalie and started to laugh so hard I had tears in my eyes soon I started to laugh too because come on the site of Rosalie jumping on a suitcase is so funny final we stop laughing and look at to see Rosalie giving us a evil eye look but don't say anything but for me to help her with her suitcase so I get up to help her close it for me a it was really easy. Than I get up to lay on Rosalie's bed of course after I move all her cloths than Bella and Rosalie join me on the bed we all don't talk for awhile we were just thinking final Bella spoke up asking us what we think living at the white house will be and what we thought about meeting the president and his family? Rosalie is the first to answer her she says that say thinks it well be awesome to live in the white house but she don't really want to meet the President's kid's because they will be mean, stuck up, brats. I just nod my head telling them I think Rosalie is right. Than I knock comes on the door we all yell come in it was mom saying the cars are here to get us. So me and Bella leave to get out bags so me and the girls are last to come outside once out side are mouths drop in front of us is four cars two cars will carry are suitcases. And the others will take mom and dad in one. Than the other is for me and the girls. About a one and half drive we pull up to the white house it was beautiful all three of us I think are in shock because one of the guards open the door and cleared his throat to get us out of the our on little land. So we all get out of the cars first mom and dad go in front of all of us than Bella walks in than Rosalie and last is me when I walk in a see a middle aged man and woman the man has blonde hair with sea blue eyes and is about 5'6 in height that must be Carilise the president and than the woman must be the first lady Esme she has a bronze color hair with dark brown eyes. Than I see I young man maybe one year older than me with dark brown hair that was alittle curly with blue eyes who looks like a bodybuilder and about 5'8. Next I see a another young man about my age with the same color hair as his mom with brown eyes who is about 5'7. Than I see the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on her hair is ink black and cut like a pixe cut spiked out all over the place with deep blue eyes I could get lost in every time I look at her up and down she is the smallest one here about 4'11 in height with the curse in all the right place's. I would like to marry her but than I think about it she would never want me but I am going to try to get her to be mine if it is the last think I do and boy I am going to need all the luck I can get.

TO NEXT TIME LOVE IT LIKE HATE IT LET ME..


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's Pov.

I was so lost in my little world I didn't even hear dad say that we would spilt up to give tours of the house to Edward asked who was going with who so dad says him and mom will take Lillian and Steve and Edward will take Bella, Emmett will take Rosalie wait than that means I got to take the man of my dreams on a tour so I get pulled out of my land again by someone clearing their throat I look to see we are the only ones in the room so I than take his hand. I

pull him though the whole main floor plus the second I than show him his room witch in right across from my on the third floor on the right wing I was the only one who stay on the right wing but now so does jasper his room in right across from mine and his sister Rosalie's room is beside mine and their other sister's room is on the other wing of this floor. Our parents stay on they second floor so I open his room door his room is done in grey, black and dark green so his bed is a king black frame with dark grey and dark green square's bedding set with some grey pillow's and he has a dark grey desk with a dark green desk chair with black laptop and a dark gray coach plus a fifty-four inch tv. For I guys room it is the best I have ever seen my brother's rooms are well Emmett's is a mess and Edward is to clean. Than I look to see if he liked it I turn towards the door but to see jasper gone I here the bed hit the wall so I turn to look that way and find jasper on the bed with his eyes closed I start to giggle so he opens his eyes and looks at me so I ask if he likes his room he just nods than a guard comes in to take us to dinner so we follow him. We all have dinner than we 'kids' go to the den to hang out we play truth and dare, watch two motive's than we go to bed I think back about the day really every one gets along great witch in awesome. Me and Jasper get along better than anyone if you ask me he always seems so clam and well I not I'm super hyper all the time and that was what I thought about while I fell asleep.

That was two weeks ago now we are all so close together me and Rosalie and Bella are best friends now so are the boys. And you know how I had a crush on Jasper well I think its a lot more than that but we are best friends too every night we watch movie's in his room to eleven than we say goodnight also we do are home work together. Right now I am going up to bed because its one am because we all watch fast and furious five gosh that movie is awesome if you ask me.

The next mourning I woke up in a sweat with my heart racing out of my chest so I get up and take a shower while in their I think about the dream I had. It was about me and jasper we were on his bed with me snuggled in his chest asleep when he starts to kiss my hair and whisper in my ear telling me he loves me and how beautiful I am I wake up when he kiss my temple I sit up in the bed than look down at him he smile that I learned he only uses it when its me and him I lean down to peck his lips real quick but he didn't like it when I tried to back away so he depends the kiss and rolls us over so he is on top of me but supporting all his weight on his arms he slowly take's his tongue and traces my bottom lip I moan in his mouth so when I do he slips his tongue in my mouth so I ran my tiny hands all the way his back to I get to his hair I knot my finger in it than it was his turn to moan. That was why I woke up in a sweat please god help me.

Yep sorry skip like two weeks in my story just didn't know what to write about so I hope you enjoyed it I am thinking about three or four more chapter's to this story is done sorry but I will be doing more story's when finish this one till next time please write review thxs. Cya.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's Pov.

It's been two weeks since we moved in the White House and so far I have became really good friends with Emmet and Edward really they are like my best friends besides Peter but he lives always back in Texas hmm I might ask dad if he thanks he could come out to here to the white house to stay awhile with me I am sure Emmet and Edward will like him. Both Emmett and Edward have became very close with my sisters like Emmett and Rosalie are almost always together just like Edward and Bella are but hey I don't have a problem with them because I am with their sister most the time since the second night I was here we started to watch a movie after everyone had gone to bed in my room really now I thinking about I don't think I have every been in her room even when we were are the tour of the house she just pointed her room out to me hmm I wonder what is up with that o well but we are either in my room or the den with the gang with is now what me and Alice call Emmet, Rosalie, Bella and Edward. But right now we are having a family movie night with are parents so we are watching cheaper by the dozen two and fast and furious four Alice's and Emmett's pick since Bella and Rosalie picked last time the guards are not with us tonight and Carlisle let the cooks of tonight so I got up and asked what everyone wanted I got shouts to me for popcorn, soda, candy, chips, sugar sticks. Look at them like really do you think I can carry all that than Alice gets up and say's she will help me so we make are way to the kitchen witch is four rooms to the are left so when we get the she puts three bags of popcorn I sort the candy's in three bowls plus get Alice her sugar sticks just for her I look up to see why Alice was so quiet to find her looking at me than she asks if I can lift her up on the counter to get the popcorn bowls so I walk over pick her up by the waist man she is light as a feather she grabs the bowls and turns around and slips on her sock one of the bowls break on the counter I catch her but the cut her hand on the glass the was holds but I catch her just before she would hit the floor she looks up I me I have in my arms bridal style I really want to kiss her but I don't I just sat her on the counter next to the sink than take her hand in mine to look it over I don't see any glass in it so I turn on the cold water put her hand under it she whimpers out a little I tell her to keep her hand their so I can get I towel and a wrap thing to keep it clean and from bleeding everywhere I come back put the towel on her hand than I go stand in front of her I try to wrap it but can't she must see that I having a hard time so she moves her legs so they are on either side of my waist god is trying to kill me I get it wrapped easy this way I ask her if she is okay but she doesn't answer so I look up to see her looking at me we meet each others eyes I feel like she is looking deep inside my soul we start to lean in when the dang timer goes off telling us that the popcorn is done so she put the it is five bowls on one tray plus the cups for the soda. I take the tray with three different sodas on them and the candy bowls we walk in and hand out every one's stuff. we were about to put in the third movie when Rosalie and Emmett spoke up saying they were going to clean up and go to bed. About thirty minutes later I say I'm going to bed so Alice stands up too saying the same the tells every one goodnight and we go up the stairs together when we get to are rooms we say goodnight and hug each other she turns around about to open her door when I done something that even surprises me I grab he hand turn her around she asks what am – I cut her off by crashing my lips to her hard I depend the kiss when she moans in my mouth I take the time to slip my tongue in her mouth man the height different is not helping us so I push her to her back hits her door I than pick her up I little while I was doing that she decides to put her legs around my waist than she bites my bottom lip witch caused me to moan I pull away to catch my breath and rest my forehead to hers she is breathing heavy now I open my eyes to find hers looking right at me I sat her back down she turns to open her door I thought she was going to close it in my face but instead she takes my hand to pull me in her room when she shuts the door and locks it I take I look around her room the walls are white she has lime green curtains, black dresser and Chester draws a silver desk with a lime green top on it with zebra bedding and a lot of picture's of her and her brothers. Than I look at her to seen her leaning against the wall looking at me well her goes nothing I guess but before I could talk she asks why I kissed her so I say I think I am in LOVE with you she looks so shocked so I lean against the bottom of the bed closed my eyes waiting for her to shout it me but instead I feel a pair of arms wrap around me so fast I fall back on the bed with her on top of me a open my eyes to see her looking at me than she says I think am in love with me I feel so happy I kiss her softly to she pulls away and says lets go to bed I was already in my pjs so I start to get up of the bed to she pulls me down and says no silly I are sleeping here with me. So she pulls me up to were my head is on the pillows than gets up to go change than I suddenly see she is not even in her pjs about five minutes she comes out in booty shorts with sexy and I know it written all over them and I little black tank top she gets in the bed and snuggles up to my side while I am thinking god please please help me tonight with this beautiful woman next to me...

Cya review please..!


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's pov.

I can not believe that Jasper kissed me last night and told me that he thinks he loves me o my gosh I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

So that is why I am now waking up with a strong pair of arms around me I look around to see we must have fell asleep in his arms last night. I try to set up nut the arms around my body tighten pulling me back down I start to giggle he than open one eye to peck at me than both looking for me to tell him why I am giggling. But instead I just kiss him than he tries to depend it but I pull away to quick for him to do it he groans when I pull away I get up and go in the bathroom to take a shower when I am cleaned I walk in my closet. When I come out Jasper is not there so I walk across the hall I don't even knock on his door I just walk in I hear the shower on so I just go sit on his bed were a guitar lays hmm I wonder if he is good just than the bathroom door open and a shirt less jasper appears o my gosh I thought he was hot before man he is really hot with put a shirt I guess I was out of it because he comes to stand at the end of the bed with a shirt on and asks if I am okay I just nod not trusting my words right now. He moves to lay next to me I cuddle up to his side with my head on his chest final I ask what we are he looks at me funny so I say are we boyfriend and girlfriend he says we are whatever I want us to be so I say boyfriend and girlfriend would be nice he chuckles and rolls over to where I am below him with his arms holding up his weight than say he would like that idea to. We make out for awhile to we get out of breath so I finally say something I didn't want to but had to I ask when we would tell our parents he looks shocked that I bought that up but says the sooner the better so I push him off stand up and held my hand out for him he looks at me confused at first than asks right now I nod my head so he gets up and takes my hand. We walk out to my dad's office where my mom and dad were so was his parents. We walk in sit on the sofa they look at us really funny so Jasper speaks up saying all this stuff that I didn't even get it so I cut him off by saying that me and Jasper are going out everyone looks shocked at first than my mom and his run up to hug us and kiss us both on the forehead the dads just looks at jasper and me than final they smile I run and hug both them very tightly while japer just shakes their hand than mom says two in one day wonder when Edward and Bella are coming to tell us they are dating wait that mean Emmett and Rosalie are to ya.

Well cya babe.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHER'S NOTE

Okay sorry I have been busy the last five day we had a church stuff most the week. Had to do math after school from six to nine o'clock plus. So just to let yall know that I will be updating will try my best to do it by tomorrow. And that I have maybe two chapters to the Presidents kids is done but will be starting new story. I also would like to know witch couple you think it should be about so review here is the list. Till next time see yall

1. Jasper and Alice

2. Emmett and Rosalie

Or all of them including Bella and Edward but they will not be my main people because I don't care that much for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper's pov.

I don't like jaws 3 it lame Emmett says to Edward. Ok I know what your thinking what the heck is going on well me, Edward and Emmett have to stay away for the girls for the whole night because are parents think we are spending way to much time with each other. Because they said we need time apart I disagree with them so does Emmett and Edward but the think is about that is Edward has not even ask poor Bells to be his girlfriend yet he thinks she don't like him like that. Emmett tried to tell him he is blind but no someone like Bella would not date someone like me. So now the idiots are fighting over witch movie to watch I was about to yell at them but someone beat me to the punch. I look over to see my beautiful pixie in long grey pj bottoms and my way to big baseball jersey man my cloths look better on her than they ever would on me finally I look at the boys to find them looking at her with shock because she never really yells. She just walks over toward me and sits in my lap I put my arms around her pulling her closer to me. Final says to tell the boys to stop looking at her like that Emmett comes out of shock first. So he just sits down on the couch and pulls Edward with him Emmett asks her what she wants so she answers saying that they are to do as told. They nod their heads slowly she gets out of my before I can pull her back down. She looks Edward in the eye and says he is to go up to her room to ask to speck to Bella take her to his room and finally ask her out Edward looks at her dumfounded but does as told we wait to we hear him ask for Bella and walk across the hall than we hear nothing. Alice is about to leave but I pull her down on my lap before she gets the chance I kiss her deeply she kisses me back just the same. We pull away to find Emmett staring at us Alice looks down when he starts to laugh so hard he has tears running down his face Alice throws a pillow at him. When he asks what the heck is she wearing. She looks down than blush a deep red I finally connect the dots o she is wearing my shirt that's why he asked.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I hear my bedroom door open suddenly feel a little warm body next to my cold one she climbs under my covers to lay down as soon as she does I pull her right to me than we fall asleep with my arms tight around her and her head on my chest. I wake up to people yelling to find both are parents looking at us Alice wakes up and sees her parents than looks down. Her dad is the one to speck he say get up and dressed than meet are siblings in the den on the second floor to talk. Alice groans than gets up I than finally see what she wore to bed because I know she didn't have on the pants her had on early. I wish I hadn't looked because she is only wearing my shirt god is she trying to kill me. She kisses me goodbye and leaves to go to her room while I go take a shower. When I come out I find my pixie waiting for me. So we walk to the den together to find Bella and Edward with their heads down I happy happy looking Emmett and Rosalie and not so nice parents we sit on the coach. Than are parents finally say that they are going to put rules up because we can not spend every moment with are lovers as they put it. So they give us all a piece of paper and walk off saying if you have problems with any of them come to their office. I look at the paper it say:

1. NO HANGING OUT WITH OUT GUARDS OR SILBLINGS IN ROOM

2. NO KISSING IN FRONT OF PARENTS OR PUBLIC.

3. NO SEEKING OF IN ROOMS IF SO THAN THEY WILL BE GAURDS AT YOUR DOOR FROM THAN ON OUT.

4. NO BOYS IN GIRLS NO SAME FOR GIRLS ONLY BROTHERS MAY ENTER.

5. DATE NIGHT IS ONLY ON FRIDAY.

Till you came to see that you don't need to be with each other all the time you will love with the rules love mom and dad. Argg really me and Alice sleep in each others room every night since the second week we started dating that's been three months now god I love that girl.

Anyway I have a feeling that the 'rules' are not going to work well. Wish us luck we will need it.

Authors note

I hope you like it let me know please I thinking one more chapter than moving on to new story in my last authors note I asked what couple you want it about so please let me know and REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10

JASPER'S POV

It's been three years since I moved to the white house and starting dating the love of my life. It's also been a year since I asked her to be my bride. We got married in Hawaii on May 14th 2011. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as my wife. Man the years have gone by so fast Alice's parents and my stepped off the stage to move to I peaceful place in Forks Washington. Where Emmett and Rosalie moved about three years ago when they got married and now they have twins. Jackson and Lilly are both my parent's world they would love to have more well that's what they say but I don't know if they will keep. Because me Alice had our first baby boy seven months ago he is full of energy and so cute with an odd name is what every one tells us but really what's weird about Jaspen and just found out that Alice is having twins see we found out when she went just to get a check up because she didn't feel well. As for Edward and Bella they just got married about nine months ago. Now we are all going over to are all meeting at Alice's parents my parents are also going to be there and we are planning on telling them that we are going have twins. When we get their Alice gets they dipper bag while a get Jaspen out of his car seat we enter the house yelling at the same time were home. Than Alice is pick up so fast I didn't even see it coming Emmett is spinning Alice around when he puts her down she breaks of in a run to the bathroom. I fellow quickly to help her but before I do Emmett stops me I glare at him. He takes Jaspen from me and asks when the baby is due I look at him like he is crazy Emmett just walks were Alice just went to final comes back with Alice with him. She tells him to keep his mouth shut or else he nods his head and hugs both of us. So we have dinner next for two hours after we head to the living room when Edward calls a family meeting we look at him because family meeting either end good or bad. When he pulls Bella up with him they speck at the same time saying their going to have their first baby everyone hugs them when my mom asks if they are having twins they shout no and we all laugh. When Alice pulls me and says we have news to they look at us to Bella runs and hugs us when everyone gets it they hug us to and I tell them the other part I say we are having twins both our moms are crying. When Emmett specks saying their having a baby too but only one we all laugh at that than Alice ask when Bella is due she say April second when rose and alice shout at the same time that they are due the same time than hug each other jumping up and down me and the boys look at each other smiling big are crazy girls and you know how I never though happy ever after was really well I was wrong because we all got are's so go find your

Hope you like this story I already have a new idea luv yall.


End file.
